I Spit On Your Grave
by Nikki1212
Summary: Things take a turn for the worse when Sakura gets careless. After being harmed in the most disgusting way, Sakura takes a page from Sasuke's book and seeks revenge, in the most gruesome of ways. Contains RAPE, and TORTURE.
1. The Beginning of Their Ends

**Que really long Author's Note:  
><strong>

**Well, I shouldn't be writing this when I should be updating "Well, Damn****," but I wrote this about a week after starting WD and never got around to finishing it. It _still _isn't finished, but the movie was fresh in my mind and I just had to write something based on it. ****I am soooo sorry that I'm letting you guys down, but as a recently made Marine Corps. Poolee, I don't have time to write fanfiction anymore. It's mostly school, Poolee functions, and sleep. **

**Yes, I admit, I find the time to read other people's fictions (which is incredibly hypocritical of me), but it's mostly to keep me entertained. Writing feels tedious to me now that I have a class where I write essays every two days. However, I'll attempt to make the effort to finish this morally questionable fic sometime this week, as there are approximately 4 parts left. **

**This is a DARK/TORTURE/GORE fic, and there is a detailed RAPE scene. I marked where it begins, and where it ends, so you can skip it. **

**_Disclaimer: _I do not claim ownership over Naruto, for I cannot draw that well, and I would have concluded the series by now.**

* * *

><p>It started off as a simple B-Rank mission; well, as simple as assassinations could get. However, for Sakura, assassinating the Daimyo's competition was nothing short of child's play for a Jounin of her caliber. The mission went smoothly and the Lord who had challenged the Daimyo was lying in his bloody bath tub while she was well on her way home. Even though it hadn't been specified how the Daimyo wanted the man to die—as long as it got done, he said—she had set it up to look like a suicide. The portly noble had died from a kunai to the neck and she had found that there were more advantages to being a medic than she had thought. Using her medical expertise, Sakura had healed all internal and external wounds with her chakra after the man was dead so that the actual cause of death could not be determined. She had then undressed the noble and placed him in his extravagant bath tub full of water where she had decided the scene was to take place. Besides, she thought, it wasn't the maids' fault the man had to die, so why would they have to slave over a blood stained rug?<p>

Using a leather clad hand as to avoid leaving finger prints, she had placed a sharp letter opener in his meaty hand and had then guided it over his wrist where the cold flesh was then cut open. Because he was dead, and his heart was no longer beating, blood did not stream out from the deep wound. To fix this—because a man who did not bleed after his wrists were slit was a man who had died before that—she had used her chakra to force his heart into pumping the remaining blood throughout his body. Sakura was no God, and she disillusioned herself from the possibility that she could bring this man back to life with the same technique. The blood had then flowed from his wrists and landed on the clean tiles and stained the ivory tub in a gory mess straight from a horror movie. To avoid stepping on the blood and leaving foot prints, Sakura had then channeled chakra to the soles of her feet and walked over and above the thick crimson liquid.

And then she was gone.

She did not stick around until they found the body and had run straight through the foliage with a giddiness that was not completely sane. And when that was done, she was just tired. She wanted to get home to her boys, her team. She had been gone for a complete month gathering information and finding the perfect time to assassinate the Lord and she just wanted to go _home. _She wanted to lecture Kakashi-sensei on how reading porn in public was immoral and wrong. She wanted to go eat ramen with Naruto and tease him about his fan-club. She wanted to help Sai with discovering new emotions. She wanted to annoy Yamato to a spar. But most of all, she just wanted her boys.

Sakura was too wrapped in her longing and thoughts to notice the small bit of ninja wire coming up ahead and looking back on it, she figured that was her first _stupid _mistake.

And when she had tripped and yelped, that was her second.

She was quickly surrounded by men and as she scanned them, she came to the conclusion that they were rogue shinobi who had then fallen to the position of bandit. Their chakra levels were low—nothing compared to her own, she thought smugly—and she had decided the fight would be over in no less than 5 minutes.

That was her third, and last, mistake, as one should never underestimate their enemy.

"What's a pretty young kunoichi doing out here by herself?" a portly man with oily skin and greasy hair asked as he sneered, revealing missing yellow teeth.

Sakura ignored him and swept her gaze around the other four men. The man next to the worm who had spoken was skinnier, but also packed on a bit of fat. He was balding and over his head was a bandana. Beside him, was another rogue with a close shaven head and could have passed as handsome were it not for the crazed look in his eye and yellow teeth. Behind her, a man with sleek, gelled back hair was chewing on a thick sliver of wood and leering at her with a grin splitting his oily face. Beside her, not a few feet away, was another man—younger than the others—fidgeting with his kodachi and shifting from foot to foot nervously. His brown hair was unruly and thick, and fell over his moss green eyes.

"Hey, bitch! We're talking to you!" the man with the sleeked back hair yelled at her.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled out a kunai and flicked it at the fat man. With that, the battle began. They rushed at her with their weapons drawn and she parried them with a kunai in each hand. Ducking low, she focused on the crazed one who slashed at her with reckless abandon and kicked her leg to sweep him off his feet. He fell with a grunt and she moved to attack the next man closest to her when she felt a prick at the back of her neck and then a stinging pain.

And that's when everything went wrong. _Horribly, horribly wrong. _

She fell to the ground on her knees with a cry as all her chakra drained from her body, leaving her with a miniscule amount. Peeved, she realized that in this state, she couldn't use chakra based attacks. No matter, she would use taijutsu to bring those fuckers down. She moved to stand, but her limbs felt weak and sluggish. She fell to her knees once more, and turned her head to stare at the man with the gelled hair who was smirked and twirled a bamboo pipe in his hand. She glared at him and lifted a heavy hand to pull a dart out from behind her neck. It was a muscle relaxant, a strong one too. Not enough to stop her heart from beating, but enough to render her motionless.

It slipped from her hands when she was too weak to hold on to it anymore and she fell onto her stomach with a grunt. From this position, she could see the man—_boy_—who had not seemed to move and continued fidgeting nervously. She could not contemplate how odd this was when she was suddenly flipped onto her back and she noticed with alarm that though her limbs were not registering the commands her brain was sending it.

They all gathered around her, except for the nervous boy, and leered at her prone, _helpless_ body.

"What are we gonna do with her, Togomo-sama?" the pudgy one with the bandana asked the greasy leader.

Smirking, the leader pulled out a kunai from her holster and handed it to the crazed maniac and said, "Well, Goro, Jiro here is going to help the retard lose his virginity."

Sakura's eyes widened and her breathing accelerated as she stared at the men with horror. As a kunoichi, there was always a risk of rape on missions and in the academy they had taught the kunoichi techniques used to avoid conception and basic medical ninjutsu to heal injuries on _that _area of the body. With growing horror, she realized that her body was sedated, but she could_—would—_feel everything that happened to her. A whimper escaped her throat as the man, Jiro, used her kunai to cut away her pants and underwear, leaving her lower body exposed to their lecherous gazes. She attempted to cover herself but her arms were too heavy and a cry fell from her lips as Goro roughly pulled her arms over her head to tie her hands.

**RAPE/RAPE/RAPE/RAPE**

"Fuck," Jiro groaned as he spread her legs and Sakura stared with horrified eyes as he reached out to touch the apex of her thighs with his dirty fingers. Tears fell down her face as he stroked her and pulled roughly on the pink curls, causing her to cry out with pain. Cold fear iced her veins as she remembered she was still a virgin and would lose that part of her in the next five minutes.

Now she knew what her shishou meant when she said that even the strongest shinobi could be taken down by a mere genin.

Jiro tugged harshly at her hair once more and craned his head to look behind him.

"Oi! Shori!" he called and the man with the sleeked hair turned to him.

"What?" he bit out harshly and then licked his lips when his eyes fell on Sakura's exposed sex.

"Get that retard Mitsuo over here! It's time to lose his virginity…" Jiro sneered down at Sakura and she glared at him.

She tried forcing chakra to her unbound legs and devastation filled her entire being when she could not. She didn't have enough chakra.

The one named Shori rolled his eyes and walked to where the nervous one, Mitsuo, was still fidgeting with his kodachi. Grabbing his arm, Shori marched him to where Sakura stared at them with horrified eyes. Mitsuo looked down at her and shook his head and started stepping away from her.

"I-I d-don't want t-to!" he cried and pressed himself against a tree and held his hands in front of his face.

Shori growled and grabbed Mitsuo by the arm once more and threw him to his knees between Sakura's trembling legs.

"N-no, please, _please don't!" _she pleaded and Jiro laughed and then backhanded her, causing her bottom lip to split and blood to dribble down her chin.

"Fuck her, you fucking faggot! Or what? Do you prefer ass holes instead?" he growled out and flipped Sakura onto her stomach. She cried out when her face hit the unforgiving ground and whimpered when one of the men spread her buttocks apart.

Oh, how she wished she had her team with her. How she wished she hadn't taken this mission. How she wished she could kill these men. Hatred filled her and overrode her fear and she glared at these disgusting men as they laughed at Mitsuo's horrified face.

"No, that part is mine. I've always been an ass man," Togomo guffawed as he stared at the kunoichi's privates. Jiro laughed and flipped her onto her back once more and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Mitsuo hastily pulled himself up to his feet and scrambled away from her once more before he bumped into Shori. He yelped when Shori grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

"Are you a faggot then, Mitsuo-_chan?_ Do you _like _cock up your fucking ass?" he growled and Mitsuo pushed him away angrily.

"N-no! I-I d-do-don't!" he stuttered and pulled his pants down just as Jiro grinned maliciously down at Sakura and spread her legs apart.

Goro pushed Mitsuo down between Sakura's legs and with one swift movement, he was inside of her.

In the academy, they prepared her for the possibility of rape. They prepared her for the mental ramifications and what could happen after everything was done. But nothing, _nothing _could _ever _prepare her for the pain and humiliation.

Agony tore through her spine with each deep thrust and—without her notice—her leg reflexively lifted as she cried out in pain. Her body writhed painfully beneath him and he groaned in pleasure. Tears fell down her face as short screams tore from her throat as the pain reached her soul and filled it with hate.

With one deep thrust and a loud roar, Mitsuo spilled his seed inside of her and collapsed on top of her. When he opened his eyes that he didn't even remember closing, they fell upon long matted pink hair. His eyes widened in horror as he pulled out of her and scrambled away. Blood and semen spilled down her thighs as her body reflexively clenched them close as sobs tore through her body.

"Way to go, man!" Goro laughed and clapped him on the back. Togomo chuckled and began unbuckling his pants as he ordered Jiro to flip her onto her stomach. Mitsuo vomited and could only watch in horror as they all proceeded to anally rape the young kunoichi whose agonized screams echoed throughout the empty forest. He watched as Jiro pulled her head back by her beautiful hair and thrust deeper into her which caused her eyes to roll to the back of her head and her mouth to open in a silent scream.

"Aw, the bitch passed out. No matter, her body is still here," he snarled and continued desecrating her body until he reached his climax and pulled out of her. Standing up, he sneered and kicked her limp body in the ribs.

**END/END/END/END**

"The sedative is going to wear off soon, we better kill her now before she comes to." Togomo said breezily as he fixed his pants and cleaned himself off. The men around him nodded, but Mitsuo could only stare at the kunoichi who they had just…just _raped_. His eyes watered and he whimpered as he fixed his own pants with shaky hands.

"Aw, look! The little pussy is _crying!" _ Jiro sneered and stepped up to Mitsuo, "Suck it up, fucker. You already fucked her. Now we kill her."

Mitsuo could only whimper and look away.


	2. Hell Hath No Fury

"…Now we kill her…"

Dull green eyes fluttered open as she felt her chakra run through her body once more. She slowly pulled her arms to her and used her chakra reinforced wrists to tear the ropes apart. Her powerful chakra coursed through her veins and it automatically began soothing her wounds and healing them, also terminating the fertilized egg inside her womb. She'd be damned if she had to carry that scum's spawn. Sitting up, she turned to stare at the men with cool, dead, jade eyes.

The men fell silent as they felt the large, powerful chakra spike come from the woman they had just defiled. Their mouths went dry as her bloody face turned to look at them with eyes resembling death. She began to stand and they fearfully stepped away from her as waves upon waves of killing intent reached them. She moved towards them when she was suddenly impaled through the abdomen and fell to her knees with a grunt. Shori stood behind her and pulled his sword out of her and the sound of tearing flesh followed.

Togomo smiled as the kunoichi fell and held her hands to her bleeding wound. "Good work, Shori," he commended but when he stepped towards her to finish the job, she disappeared beneath the ground.

The men stood stunned for a while before Goro slowly stepped towards Togomo.

"Now what do we do?" he asked and Togomo turned to face them.

"Nothing, we go back to our camp," he said simply and began walking away, "It's not like she's alive anyways."

The men looked at each other and shrugged, it was true. It wasn't like she could have survived that wound.

"Will we need to relocate?" Jiro asked and Togomo shook his head.

"No, who's gonna find us out here, anyway?" he laughed as they began walking away.

However, Matsui couldn't help but feel something was off and chewed on a hang-nail as he walked away from the clearing.

He vowed never to return there again.

**OoOo**

Deep beneath the ground, the twenty year old kunoichi had begun healing the wound that barely missed her vital organs.

"Will we need to relocate?"

"No, who's gonna find us out here anyway?"

A wicked, malicious grin twisted features into something devastatingly beautiful and evil. A dark laugh escaped her bloody lips as she vowed to make them pay with their blood; for her pride as a woman would not let their deed go unpunished, but her pride as a kunoichi cried out for vengeance.

"I will find you," she whispered, "and I will kill you."

"Forgive me, Kami, for I will sin."


	3. Matsui

Two months had passed since the day he did something he would regret for the rest of his life, and while his companions were relaxed and enjoying the life of a rogue, Matsui could never feel as at ease as they could. He had never returned to the clearing that was a bit far from their camp and could only think of the missing kunoichi every time they neared it.

He was always paranoid, and to make things worse, he swore he had been hearing the girl's voice for the last week.

Now, as he was hastily gathering wood and looking over his shoulder every few minutes, he felt as if someone were watching him. Sweat beaded on his brow as he picked up random twigs from the floor. Togomo would undoubtedly be unhappy, but right now, he didn't care. The sun was setting and he didn't want to be alone.

A twig snapped behind him and he yelped. The wood he had gathered fell from his arms and he cursed and hurriedly began picking them up. Looking behind him, he sighed with relief as a squirrel came out from the bushes. He turned his head to look before him and screamed when his eyes fell on the kunoichi standing a mere 10 feet away from him.

Her hair fell in a curtain around her bloody face, and her bright luminous eyes stared at him with such hatred he whimpered. Her clothes were torn, bloody from the life of a victim, and stood with her hands hanging limply at her sides.

Matsui closed his eyes in fear and when he dared open them again, she was gone. He looked around him and saw nothing, and no one. He grabbed as many twigs and branches as he could, and raced back to the camp.

Stumbling over roots and vines, he reached his companions who were sitting around eating some fish caught from the river nearby. He dropped to his knees in front of them and began hyperventilating.

Shori raised an eyebrow and prodded Matsui with his foot, "Hey, retard, what the fuck?"

Gasping, Matsui grabbed Shori's hands and pulled him closer to his face.

"Sh-she-she's al-l-LIVE!" he cried and Shori grunted in disgust and pushed him away.

"Who, the little kunoichi whore?" Jiro asked noncommittally as he continued to eat his fish.

"Yuh-yeah!" Matsui nodded his head fiercely and Goro scoffed.

"You're fucking crazy, man," he admonished and threw a cooked fish at him, "Eat that shit up, and then you're going back to get more firewood."

Matsui gaped at him, eyes wide with horror, "You wa-wa-want me t-to g-go ba-a-ck?"

Jiro sneered, "Of course you gotta go back, you fucking moron!" He threw a twig from the pile at Matsui and hit him in the face, "These are fucking twigs, they won't even light _your_ ass on fire!"

Gulping, Matsui nodded and started eating the undercooked fish. He dreaded going back there now that he knew she was still alive. Now that he knew she was out for their blood.

* * *

><p>Matsui was terrified. Night had fallen, his torch had somehow burned out a few moments ago, and he didn't have matches or a flint to use to relight it. Luckily for him, there was a path full of adequate tree branches and bark that could be used for the fire. The path also led to the campsite, even if there were a few twist and turns. He might be slow, but he knew he could remember how to get back.<p>

Picking up the small piece of wood near his feet, he continued walking down the path and picking up branches and more bark. He picked up one last piece of wood until he came before a rundown house he had never seen before. But then again, he had never come this way either. Suddenly, the crickets and animals that have been making sounds were silent and he gulped. The strong wind rustled the leaves causing a deafening roar. From the roar, came his name,

"Matsui…" it called and he cried out. It sounded just like the kunoichi!

"Matsui…" it called again and it was all around him.

"Matsui…" his breaths came out in short gasps and the wood slipped from his fingers.

"**Matsui!**"

He cried out in fear and ran into the abandoned house. He closed the door behind him and ran up the old stairs. He looked behind him, thus causing him to bang his head on a pole when he looked forward and tumble down the stairs. He landed in a heap at the base of the stairs and his eyes fluttered shut as he lost consciousness.

**OoOo**

When his eyes opened, in his direct line of vision was the kunoichi. His mouth fell in a silent scream as she sat calmly on the futon in the room in front of him. Her hair was clean; the clothes he remembered being ripped off her helpless body were new and clean as well. What most stood out from her, what struck horror into his heart, were her eyes. They were a dark emerald, and were rimmed by black but were so cold, and spoke of death. She looked beyond him, as if he were not there.

Matsui tried to swallow, "I-I knew y-ou were al-live…" he mumbled from his position on the floor and she remained unmoving.

"How did you know, Matsui," she spoke softly and his eyes widened, "How did you know I was alive?"

He remained silent as tears began streaming down his face as he attempted to sit up. He watched as she demurely patted the spot beside her and he eagerly ran to her side.

"I-I'm sorry," he sobbed, "I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Softly, the pink haired woman began stroking his hair as he laid his head on her lap and clutched at her. He sobbed into her stomach and kept apologizing.

"Shh, shh, I know," she cooed softly while reaching into the holster strapped to her thigh.

"I'm s-so sorry," he sobbed louder, and she nodded sympathetically.

"I know, Matsui, I know," her hand paused in their ministrations and he lifted his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered while his eyes closed.

"I know…" she said softly and he began to relax against her.

"_**But it's not enough!"**_

His eyes shot open at her angry scream and he suddenly found he was being strangled.

Matsui struggled against the chakra wires against his throat, causing them to burn as they rubbed against his skin. He kicked and clawed and still she did not let go. Instead, she stood, and dragged him across the floor until he passed out from lack of oxygen.

Looking down at him, Sakura frowned softly. She liked to believe she was a good person, and a person of good judgment. But this boy, this boy had done the unthinkable and now he must pay. However remorseful he may be.

She grinned wickedly, now to gather the other bastards.


	4. Kindle

_**At the Campsite**_

Shori scratched his neck as he looked around the campsite. Where was Matsui? The fire was dimming and they needed wood to kindle the fire. Togomo was filing and examining the kunai they had stolen off the kunoichi months ago—they were expensive and they did not have enough money to afford any.

"Oi, Jiro!" he called to the man relieving himself in the bushes. Jiro grunted at the call and Shori rolled his eyes, "Do you see the retard anywhere around there?"

"No," Jiro called out and Shori turned to look at Goro.

"Have _you _seen Matsui? He's been gone for a long while, man," he asked and Goro chuckled.

"What, you worried about the little retard?" he teased and Shori's eyes narrowed.

"He has our fucking map, you moron," he whispered fiercely at Goro whose eyes widened in realization.

"Are you fucking serious?" he breathed and Shori nodded.

"We have to get it back before Togomo-sama bursts a blood vessel, the fat fuck," he hissed and Goro nodded just as Jiro came back from the bushes sweaty and red in the face.

"I don't think we cooked those fish enough, man…" he said as he wiped his brow with his forearm. Goro laughed and Shori wrinkled his nose.

"That's fucking disgusting, Jiro," disgust and amusement was heavy in his voice.

"So," Goro began, "we gotta go find that fucker before our asses are grass."

Shori nodded and Jiro frowned, "Who? The retard?" Goro nodded and Jiro rolled his eyes, "The fucker probably got lost somewhere. You two should go find him since you're so worried about him."

Goro glared and gave him the one finger salute and Jiro slapped him across the face causing Shori to laugh.

"Fucking asshole," Goro grumbled, adjusting his bandana as he stood. Shori stood as well and looked at his watch, "Dawn is in an hour and a half…damn, that fucker was gone for that long?"

Jiro shrugged and walked towards Togomo, "Togomo-sama, Shori and Goro are going to go look for Matsui. We think the little moron got lost."

Togomo nodded and waved them off, "Do whatever the hell you guys want. I don't care what you guys do, as long as you get here before noon. We have to go get a mission for money."

The men nodded as Jiro sat down by the dwindling fire, Goro and Shori walking into the forest to look for Matsui.

* * *

><p>They had been searching for an hour and the sun was already peeking over the horizon, but still no sign of Matsui. Goro punched the tree and then hissed as his knuckles split. Shori kicked a rock away with his foot.<p>

"Fuck, if only we knew how to detect chakra, man," Goro growled and Shori shook his head.

"I used to know how to," he said and Goro narrowed his eyes, "but when Togomo took me in, I forgot how."

Goro rolled his eyes, "Fucking great."

Shori shrugged and they resumed walking. They came across two paths in a part of the forest they hadn't searched yet and decided to split up—Shori down the right, Goro down the left.

Goro adjusted his bandana as he walked and scratched his balding head. He honestly didn't know why Togomo allowed the mentally handicapped boy to travel with them. He was more trouble than he was worth.

Suddenly pausing, Goro looked around him. Something didn't _feel _right and caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. He turned his head to look behind him and when he didn't see anything, he turned to look forward once more.

A gasp fell from his lips as his eyes landed on the kunoichi—who was supposed to be _dead—_who stood in front of him. She had a wicked grin on her face and he growled. _She_ must have done something to Matsui!

"Fucking bitch," he snarled and rushed forward.

Her grin grew wider and he only had a moment to question it before something clamped shut around his leg and a piercing pain travelled through his body. Screaming, he grasped his leg as he looked at the injury. Eyes widening, he took in his exposed fibula that had broken through the skin.

"Shori! God dammit,_ Shori_!" he screamed and watched as the woman disappeared into thin air with a smirk on her face.

Shori came running through the foliage and a curse came from his mouth as he saw Goro caught in a bear trap.

"Fuck, Goro," he hissed and moved forward to release him when a searing pain blossomed in his head and the rest of his body before he fell into unconsciousness.

Goro could only watch in terror as the kunoichi appeared out of nowhere, and rendered his friend unconscious with a punch to the head that sent him flying into a tree. That was when he knew they were all in deep trouble; this woman was a deadly _shinobi_, and they had violated her. And now she was out for revenge.

A pitiful whimper fell from his lips and she scoffed before he too was knocked unconscious.


	5. Goro, Shiro, Death

A few minutes away from the abandoned house, Sakura stopped at a tree and leaned the man with the bandana against its trunk. Taking some wires, and then ripping off the sleeve of her long sleeved shirt, she tied Goro's neck to the tree tight enough that he would not be able to breathe. Taking the sleeve of her shirt, she tied his head to the tree so he would not be able to move. Then she used the same wire to bind his hands behind the tree.

Standing, she spit in his face and hauled the other man by his shirt and proceeded to walk into the house. Dumping his limp body unceremoniously in a corner of a far-end room, she left to retrieve her other weapons and other essential materials. There was a loud dragging sound as she pulled a bathtub into the room where she had left Shori. She then brought a concave mirror into the room and placed it on the wall where the sunlight would hit it, causing the light to reflect away from it at a focused point.

When she was satisfied with the location, she dragged the bath tub to where the burning light hit most. She paused to look at the unconscious man and a dark laugh bubbled from her chest. She then placed two separate wooden planks on the tub and tied one of them to the tub so that it would not move. She then used a jutsu to fill the tub with water and a katon jutsu not unlike the Uchiha clan used to heat it until the water boiled.

She lifted Shori and placed him on the planks so that his lower body was supported by the plank tied down, while the other supported his torso. She tied his hands behind his back, and used reinforced chakra wires to tie him to the tub so that he could not move.

A sudden scream broke through the silence and Sakura finished tying up his feet with a laugh and walked outside the house, her chakra humming happily.

Skipping towards the man struggling against the binds that held him to the tree, Sakura watched as Goro's eyes widened in horror as she got closer.

"Hello, Goro," she said sweetly, "I hope you enjoyed your rest."

He stared at her in horror. She nodded at his silence and tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"Well, Goro," she sneered, "I really hope you enjoyed it, because it is the last one you'll remember."

She moved to stand and the man whimpered. "B-but I didn't do anything to you!" he cried and she regarded him coolly. He took her silence as encouragement and continued, "T-they were the ones who did that to you! I didn't rape you, they did!"

There was a slight pause, as though she were mulling over his plea, and Goro felt his heart fill with hope. But then her eyes narrowed, and her face slipped into a blank mask as she bent slowly at the waist to regard him.

"Yes, but you watched," she said lowly and waves of killing intent washed over the man, "So, since you like watching so much, how would you like to watch your own death?"

Sakura pulled out a large mirror from a scroll and placed it where he could see himself. He struggled and she giggled at the attempt to close his eyes and look away. She reached into her pack and pulled two senbon and bent them to resemble fishing hooks. She took more wire from her pack and tied them to the ends of each improvised hook. Goro watched her with growing horror as she pricked her finger with the senbon and then licked the blood away.

He groaned in pain as she pushed the senbon through his eye lids and then pulled them back with the wire to tie it around the tree. She grinned at him before pulling out a fish from another scroll in her pack. She then proceeded to gut it and smear its innards all over Goro's face.

Chuckling, Sakura stood and patted him on the head, "Don't blink."


	6. Humanity

She walked back into the house and entered the room where the man was awake and frantically trying to escape. She squealed happily and clapped her hands.

"Oh, joy! You're awake! Now the fun can begin," she said darkly.

She noted with joy the welts and blisters forming on his face from the heat of the reflected sun light—everything was going as planned.

"You fucking bitch!" the man cried and she clucked her tongue with a slight smile as she shook her head.

"Really, Shiro, is that the way to speak to a lady?" she chided sweetly and the man spit at her feet.

"Fuck you!" he screamed and her eyes darkened.

In one swift motion, she held his head by his hair over the boiling water.

"Yeah, well, _you already did that!"_ she screamed and dunked his head into the boiling water, his screams muffled by the liquid.

She pulled his head up and stared at his red, burned face. Her eyes flashed once more and she dunked his head again, and again, before she stood and stepped away from him.

Her eyes moved to look beyond the trees to watch as crows pecked away at Goro's eyes until they gauged them out. She determined he would bleed out in a few moments, and she was okay with that.

She silently watched her victim gulp down air as if it were able to save him. Her lips twisted sardonically at the thought, nothing will save him. She momentarily walked into the room where she acquired the tub and returned with a bucket of sulfuric acid in her arms.

Sakura poured all of the acid into the tub and the man sobbed in pain.

"Wha-what is that?" he asked fearfully and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You'll find out soon," she said breezily. She then moved to remove the plank and the man whimpered.

"Please, please! Don't!" he sobbed and she shook her head.

Looking him in the eye, she whispered, "I said please, too."

And then pulled the plank out from under him so that only his muscle strength was holding him up. She chuckled darkly, "Don't fall…"

As she walked away from him, she heard him fall into the acid water and scream when he resurfaced. In her mind's eye, she saw as each time he man failed to hold himself up, his face would begin to melt off. His flesh will melt from his bones, and his eyes and tongue will dissolve, until he was nothing but an empty skull.

Sakura laughed until tears streamed from her eyes; and when they did, they did not stop, but her laughter did.


End file.
